Sister's Second Birthday
by ZNT
Summary: The aftermath of Jacks's defeat, Theresa had an early wish for her birthday.  Warning: M for lemon. ChichaXTheresa


I looked down upon my mothers' form, who had her throat cut by that bastard… That bastard, Jack Of Blades. Well, Jack Of Blades was no more, his mask in my grasp as I thought of what to do with the Sword Of Aeons. It was obvious, even if sister told me that I had a choice. There really was no choice. After all, how could I, the man that had just spent his entire life looking for his mother and sister, actually decide to kill her? I knew my choice, and I suspected Theresa knew my choice as well, even if she feigned free will. I lifted the sword above my head, thrusting the sword into the vortex to send it to nothingness, where it rightfully belonged. Then, I turned to Theresa, who had the smallest of smiles. It was full of the innocence she had as a child, and I found myself embracing her, even as tears fell from my eyes, blurring my vision. Finally, she returned the hug, and I could hear a soft whine from her throat. After what felt like hours of this, we finally broke apart. My eyes were dry and tired, and I felt like sleeping, and it seemed that Theresa felt the same way. "Ah… We can… We can sleep in The Guild." I stated, feeling hesitant and fearing that Theresa would leave. She merely nodded, gently taking my hand in hers. She led me out of the Chamber of Fate, for I was far too wracked with grief and pain to clearly find my way. After what seemed an eternity of silence, my own filled with the silence of grief, sister's filled with the silence of mystery, we reached The Guild room. I recognized the room Theresa led me into as my own, the very room where both I and Whisper had slept for so many years. I nearly broke out into tears again, but Theresa simply took a firmer grip on my hand. Finally, we stood in front of the bed, and I collapsed upon it, glad that I always wore the Guild outfit that I was so used to. I laid myself straight, pulling myself under the covers, and Theresa did the same.

There we both sat, side by side, brother and sister, and for the first time in many years I felt peaceful. I felt sad and confused and angry and a dozen others emotions, but above all else my mind was at peace. Finally, the silence was broken by Theresa. "Little brother, are you awake?" She asked. I nodded my head, despite the fact that she must have already known I was. "Why did you do it?" She asked, and there was genuine curiosity within her voice. "Do what?" I asked, wondering what she meant. "Why did you stay within The Guild, go through all that pain, and even give up your chance at ultimate power and happiness?" I was surprised, and I actually turned to look at her. And there she was, her beautiful face, without the blindfold. Her eyes had not been specifically cut out, as she had said, but they were indeed blind; milky white eyes, surrounded by brown and black scars that marked her trauma. Yet her eyes were not dead, as I had always expected, instead they were full, vibrant, unmoving yet seeing in all their own. "Because I love you all. " I answered, "Because I didn't want dad to die for nothing, I didn't want your sight to be lost so that your final feeling may be my blade cutting through your body, and I didn't want the great hero Scarlett Robe's son to be the personification of evil." I then looked directly at her eyes, and somehow I could see myself, in a million different ways, and I felt full understanding dawn. "Because I'm nobody but your little brother." I finished with a smile, and she smiled back. "Okay… Big brother." My face lit up in surprise. "But I'm your little brother dear sister." I replied, wondering why she had called me such. "No. You're not my little brother any more. You stopped being little brother the day Jack killed father, and you grew older with each passing day since." I thought about this for a moment, and then realized I had indeed changed since that day. Back then, I had helped others, but I rarely had really thought about them. Only myself. But after that… I had talked with Whisper, helped so many people, earned the respect of Thunder, gained recognition from Briar Rose, and so many other things. I could see what she said, and knew it made sense. "But, even so, I shall only ever be your little brother, big sister." I answered seriously, stating it firmly and with confidence. Then, without warning, I felt something warm upon my mouth. There was something warm and wet struggling to push through my lips, and before I knew what had happened, I found it dancing alongside my tongue. Then, the realization of what was happening dawned. Theresa was… kissing… me. Me! Theresa was kissing her little brother! I instantly recoiled, pulling away from the embrace she had me in. "Hah… What are you doing?" I exclaimed in surprise. She continued to look at me, the slightest of smiles playing upon her face. "Following my own destiny, big brother."

I simply freezed in surprise, and then color drained from my face as she spoke. "If this is so surprising, then know it is better than the future where you're the one to assault me." My mouth gaped in surprise, then I began to speak. "I, I could nev, I mean, you're my, I'm your… dah, ah, I cou-" Finally she interrupted my ramblings with a few words. "You would, had the circumstances been changed the slightest bit." I simply lay there, attempting to figure out how to respond. Finally I found an appropriate question. "Why would you wish to do… that… with me?" I asked, and she answered immediately, yet slowly. "Because I love you. I love you, and only you, and no other can love me." Finally, she resumed her attack, pressing her mouth against mine, and in agonizing weakness I felt my pants tighten as I realized she was nude. In that surprise, she found the chance, thrusting her tongue into my mouth once again, and as I attempted to keep my tongue away from hers, she simply pushed it further in, until out saliva mixed and was put in each other's mouth, tongues ramming against each other with a fire hotter than the flames of hell. She pushed her body towards me, and my pants tightened even further as I weakly attempted to push her away without hurting her. Finally, as it seemed I would take a breath and drown in our combined drool, she pulled her mouth away, and I watched with uncomfortable fascination as my saliva formed a bridge between our mouths, and I saw that her mouth was filled and covered with the liquid produced from both our mouths. Finally, as she lay atop my body, her crotch directly above my far-too-tight pants, she spoke again, amongst the deep, hot breaths. "I realize that you view this as wrong," I felt almost relieved, but I kept my guard up because there was nothing but that constantly calm and emotionless voice coming out. "but I wish to do this. Now, now is the time for your choice. All I want is one night, but you may choose, and I will obey your decision." I looked up at her, and the answer was painfully obvious as it had been in the chamber of fate.

But then, my head was filled with doubts. This was what sister wanted, this was originally her choice, yet she had put it in my hands. All she wanted was one night, why was that so bad? Why should I refuse her this one privilege in her life that had been filled with nothing but misery? Finally, after an eternal war within my head, the situation and the cold logic of my all-knowing sister won out. I hesitantly nodded my head, looking at her scrunched up face as it waited for the answer. She felt my movement, and she grinned the most relieved grin I had ever seen on a persons' face. I wrapped her tightly in my arms, and our lips met once again, our tongues moving in and out of each other's mouth. This time my entire body flared with heat, and I felt her small but supple breasts rub against my clothed chest. It was then I knew there was no point of return, and I pushed Theresa away from my mouth. I took hold of the bottom of my shirt, pulling upwards as Theresa assisted in taking off the tight rope keeping it down, and after a few seconds of struggling, my chest was bare. Theresa simply pressed her face into my chest, lowering herself, and I felt as her breasts rubbed just above my thigh. I was then that I pulled her up, and I engaged her in a tight kiss, my tongue going far down her mouth and into her throat, sending electricity throughout both of our bodies.

She returned the kiss with fervor, and as our tongues worked together, I brought my hands to her breasts. We had both been silent from when we started, but now, as my hands began to rub and grasp her breasts, I could feel the vibrations and slight sounds as her vocal chords worked, responding to the pleasurable sensation. My fingers wrapped around her nipples, so small and straight, pinching them so slightly and pulling them to the desired effect. Finally, she pulled away, and she lifted herself to the side, throwing the blanket off the two of us to reveal our bodies. She bent forward, grasping the top of my pants and quickly pulling them down, revealing my member in all its glory. She stopped just short of my penis, as if in hesitation, then her tongue extended from her mouth and I felt pleasure roll through my body as it went down the side. Then she went back up, before bringing her mouth closer, letting her mouth encase the side of my penis as her tongue worked around it. She continued to go up and down, and I resisted the urge to breathe heavily, but that barrier was broken when she lifted her head, then suddenly brought it down on the tip. Her mouth covered the entire tip, and I groaned in pleasure as her tongue poked out, touching the bottom, causing shockwaves of goodness fill my body. Finally, I realized I wasn't doing anything for her, and I lifted her legs, bringing her hind quarters to my face. As she had, my tongue came out and entered her pussy, going through the folds and sucking up the liquid that was spilling out. She gasped, and then I stuck my finger in as well as my tongue, and she stopped completely, before she began to breathe in and out upon my penis, forcing me to pause as I struggled not to release. Then, as my fingers and tongue went deeper and deeper, her mouth took me in more and more, and both of us struggled not to release as the pleasure grew and grew. Finally, I decided to focus on her asshole, and my fingers left her pussy before entering the tiny hole above. She moaned out loud, and her mouth was suddenly at the very base of my penis, and then we both held our breaths. Suddenly, liquid came squirting out from Theresa's pussy, covering my face and fingers in the frying hot liquid, and I felt my penis swell up, then become smaller as it released the thick white substance known as semen. Theresa yelped in surprise, despite the oncoming substance, and I turned to look. As soon as I did, my penis became erect once again.

Semen was spilling from her mouth, and it completely covered her face, and she even held her hands underneath to keep it from spilling onto the bed. Then, she began to swallow it, thrusting her own fingers into her mouth and wiping it all in. I began to do the same with her liquids, sucking her pussy for all of it. Finally, we were both done, and Theresa turned to me. She crawled upwards, and one again our mouths met, exchanging both saliva and other bodily fluids, and we left each other. Now, Theresa was above me, her groin directly over my huge penis. She slowly lowered herself, and I saw her face contort as she slowly-oh so slowly-let it enter her. Finally, I could stand it no more, and I thrust my hips upwards, my penis entering her fully, before I lowered myself. Her body went down with me, and I began to mumble as I realized there was blood coming from her pussy. "I'm… I'm sorry… I couldn't wait…" She simply laid there, breathing and gasping heavily, before speaking. "No… It's al… alright… I just… just need to get…. Used to it…" And so after a few seconds of recovery, Theresa slowly lifted herself from me, gasping with the combination of pain and pleasure. Finally, it was only the tip inside, and she slowly let her pussy go down. With each round we went faster, and then, finally, I thrusted upwards, turning Theresa onto her back and I on top, where I proceeded to thrust into her. I thrust deep within, and then out, and then deep within, and then out, once again. On and on we went, pleasure dictating our every move as we gasped and groaned and moaned and yelled out, until finally I felt Theresa tighten up, her walls becoming harder than rock yet still as soft as ever, and I felt my own penis begin to swell up, my balls being sucked in as my penis was locked within Theresa, and suddenly there was an amazingly satisfying feeling. I emptied my body within her, and exhaustion filled me, and Theresa yelled out in the pure pleasure, saliva running from her mouth and her nose running and tears dropping from her eyes as the most beautiful expression covered her usually sullen face.

I was breathing heavily, as was Theresa, and we were still tightly wrapped together in an embrace, and I felt my deep love for her as surely as I felt my own fingers as they grasped Theresa's back. Finally, I pulled out, but Theresa grabbed hold of my penis. "No. Stay. Please." She stated in that calm voice, but she was out of breath. Then, I smiled, and I suddenly pulled out, before thrusting myself into her rear. Her mouth opened wide as a slight croaking noise escaped, but I gave her no time, instead pulling out once more and entering once more. Then I thrust into her anus a dozen times, with her becoming tighter and me becoming harder with each push, each pull. Finally, we both came again, even harder than before, and I watched as the semen went within her so hard that it came bursting right out, increasing the pleasure around my penis. Finally, we were completely spent, and I left the small orifice that she used to excrete feces. I laid by her side, and I whispered the words I hadn't been able to say that day everything changed. "I love you."

The morning, when I woke up, Theresa was gone. But in her place was a little candy bar, a cheap thing, maybe worth five gold. I smiled in appreciation, and to the emptiness around me, I spoke. "Happy birthday, big sister." And somehow, I felt she had heard me.


End file.
